


The Magic Of Disney

by Phineasflynns



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper are the princes/princesses, F/F, I just wanted an excuse to merge BillDip with Disney, M/M, So far I'm working on Beauty and the Beast, This is literally a Disney AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be one giant Disney AU. Bill and Dipper will be put into the shoes of Disney Princes/Princesses, and the other characters will fall into place. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, Mabel and Pacifica will be a couple. Each Disney movie will span approximately 5 chapters, and each will be labelled accordingly for easy access. First up: Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Disney

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

~~~~~~

Dipper yelped as he stumbled down the stairs from his home, Stan's laughter ringing behind him. He called a farewell after him and closed the door, and Dipper huffed and grabbed the basket he had dropped off the ground and brushed off the seat of his pants as he began his way into town. Things were relatively quiet until he reached the town, and he glanced around with a smile as he watched the townsfolk bustle about.

His gaze flicked over the people of the town, falling upon a pair of children as they ran shrieking through the square, and a smirk tugged at his lips. He ducked under a ladder someone was carrying and sighed, shaking his head as people around the square called out a cheerful 'Bonjour!'. 

His gaze fell upon the baker as the man rushed across the street with his tray of breads and rolls, and he chuckled to himself.

"Good morning, Dipper!" the man called to him, and Dipper nodded his head at him

"Morning monsieur!" he smiled back warmly 

"Where are you off to?" the pudgy man asked, and Dipper's eyes lit up at the idea of telling someone other than his Uncle about his newest book. 

"The bookshop!" he beamed, "I just finished the most amazing story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and-" 

"That's nice" he interrupted, brushing the brunette off "Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Dipper shrugged and rolled his eyes, smile still on his face as he continued on his way through town. As he made his way through the bustling streets he could hear the people commenting on his 'improper behaviour' and could've laughed. Wasn't that just like smalltown people. Thinking he was strange for reading. As per usual he ignored their comments and pressed on, hitching a ride on the back of a wagon as it went on its daily route through the town.

More people called cheerful greetings, some coming from the driver of the wagon he was riding on, others coming from women holding babies and baskets and men steering wagons of their own. His gaze fell upon a woman purhcasing meat and couldn't help but feel vaguely uncomfortable at how much clevage was showing.

Finally he arrived where he wanted to and he hopped off the back of the wagon and strode through the door of the bookstore, green eyes lighting up at the sight of the books on the shelves, sparse as the collection may be. His gaze turned and fell upon the store owner, Fiddleford McGucket, and his smile widened.

"Ah, Dipper!" he greeted 

"Good morning!" he chirped, holding out the book he had brought with him to the man "I've come to return the book I borrowed!"

He chuckled and took the book, turning and pushing it back onto the shelf as Dipper hopped up onto the ladder to scan through the books once more

"Finished already?" he teased 

"Couldn't put it down" he admitted sheepishly, letting out a soft laugh as his gaze fell back upon McGucket "Have you got anything new?"

He chuckled and shook his head at the teenager 

"Not since yesterday"

"That's alright!" he replied, turning his gaze back upon the shelves, gaze scanning the titles eagerly, searching for one in particular "I'll borrow..." he paused, eyes lighting up when he spotted it and he snatched it off the shelf "This one!"

"That one?" McGucket laughed as he took the book from the brunette "But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favourite!" he couldn't help but gush, warmth entering the older mans eyes at the fondness with which the young man spoke with. "Far off places, magic spells!" he hopped off the ladder so he was in front of the other man. "And a prince in disguise!"

The older man chuckled and pressed the book back into the other mans hands, patting him on the shoulder gently 

"If you like it all that much, its yours"

"Oh- But- McGucket-" he tried to protest, even as his hands brought the book closer to his chest. The man smiled, eyes crinkling, and shook his head

"I insist!"

Dipper's eyes shone with gratitued as he took a step backwards out of the store

"Well thank you!" he cried eagerly, tightening his hold on the book "Thank you very much!"

As he took the remaining few steps out of the store and back into the busy street he could feel judgemental stares upon him, but brushed them off, instead turning his attention upon his new book, eyes alight with joy as he began reading over the story that was already familiar to him. A pleased hum escaped him as he hopped up onto the fountain and sunk into a seated position with the book in his lap, mumbling eagerly about it to the sheep that stopped by his side, ignoring the indignant woman that stormed away as soon as she heard him speaking to the animals.

A few dozen feet away were Gideon, and his sidekick Bud. The taller, white haired man had a gun in his hands and was smirking up at the sky while the shorter brunette rushed to catch the goose the man had just shot.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Gideon!" he cried enthusiastically "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know" he chuckled

"No beast alive stands a chance against you!" he praised "And no boy, for that matter!"

"It's true, Gleeful. And I've got my sights set on that one!" he cried, pointing to Dipper as he was once again weaving through the crowd.

"The inventors Nephew?!" he cried in alarm 

"He's the one! The lucky boy I'm going to marry!"

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful boy in town."

"I know-" 

"That makes him the best." he growled "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean-" he broke off when he was thrown to the ground and a choked noise escaped him

Dipper stiffened for a moment when he heard Gideon behind him for the millionth time in the past few weeks, growing rapidly sick of the mans advances. Now he was saying they would be married? No way! He wrinkled his nose in disgust and quickened his pace toward his home, gaze trained determinedly on the pages, letting his feet carry him by memory. 

His stomach twisted as revulsion settled in as the rest of the town joined in Gideon's yells about the two of them being married, and he felt a pang of guilt that he would be turning the man down yet again. The guilt was short lived when he remembered how vile and loathsome Gideon was. His pace quickened, hoping desperately he would be able to lose the other man in the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder and almost relaxed when he couldn't see him, thinking he was in the clear. 

"Hello, Dipper"

He almost retched behind his book, and forced his face into a smile 

"Bonjour, Gideon" he replied, tensing when the man snatched the book out of his hands. His gaze darkened "Gideon, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this?" the man snorted, flipping through it and rolling his eyes "There's no pictures!"

Dipper rolled his eyes 

"Well, some people use their imaginations" he replied, voice tight, and he was thankful the other man didn't seem to notice 

"Dipper, it's about time you got your head out of those books!" he decided, tossing the book behind him and directly into a puddle of mud. "You should pay attention to more important things. Like me" he flashed a grin, and Dipper wished he could punch the other man. Instead, he pushed past him and dropped to his knees beside the book, pulling it out of the puddle and wiping it off. "The whole town's talking about it! It's not right for a man like you to read! Soon you'll start getting ideas, and thinking" he wrinkled his nose

Dipper took a deep breath and forced the smile back onto his face again

"Gideon, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Dip" he chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and Dipper had to force himself not to instantly yank away. "What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."

"Maybe some other time." he replied, ducking out of the mans grasp, ignoring the comments a few bimbos to the side made about him being crazy. Gideon took a step toward him, and he took one back. "Please, Gideon. I can't. I have to get home and help my uncle."

"Ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Bud called through a laugh, and Gideon eagerly joined in

"Don't talk about my uncle that way!" Dipper snapped, and Gideon instantly stopped

"Yeah, don't talk about his uncle that way!" he yelled to his friend, smacking him on the head and earning a noise of pain from the smaller man

"My uncle's not crazy! He's a genius!" he yelled adamantly, stiffening when he heard an explosion behind him. While the duo in front of him resumed laughing, he turned and rushed toward his home.

When he arrived he rushed straight into the basement, eyes wide at the smoke that poured from behind the doors as soon as they were opened.

"Stan?" he called into the darkness

"How on earth did that happen?" the man cried angrily "Dammit!" he pushed himself to his feet and pushed the barrel around his waist off, the barrel jerking his pants down as well. He let out a noise of annoyance and rapidly yanked the back up as Dipper walked over

"Are you alright?" he asked gently 

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" he cried angrily, levelling the machine before them with a frustrated kick

Dipper couldn't help but snort, offering a warm smile

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time!" he insisted "I'll never get this damn contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will." Dipper assured him gently "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow" Stan humphed, and Dipper chuckled, patting him on the shoulder "And become a world famous inventor!"

"You really believe that, kid?" he asked skeptically and Dipper only smiled in response. The man seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding determinedly "Well, what are we waiting for then!" he was back under the machine within a moment, and Dipper snickered. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there?" he asked

"Alright" Dipper murmured, gaze falling back to his book as he grabbed the tool his uncle had requested and handed it off to him. 

"So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book!" he told him enthusiastically, hesitating for a moment after. "Uncle Stan, do you think I'm odd?" he asked 

"My nephew? Odd?" he snorted "Where would you get an idea like that?" he rolled his eyes "Besides, you're nowhere near as weird as-" he broke off abruptly 

"As Mabel" Dipper finished lamely "I know" he cleared his throat and rushed to change the subject. "I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gideon guy?" he offered, and Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He's a handsome fellow."

"Oh, he's handsome alright" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "And rude, and conceited, and-" he broke off, realizing he was about to start ranting, and the last thing he needed was to rant to his uncle about how his missing sisters ex-fling was now lusting over him. "Uncle Stan, he's not for me" he finished lamely 

"Well, don't you worry. This invention will be the start of a new life for us." he promised as he slid out from under the machine and got to his feet. "I think that's done it. Let's give it a try."

He tugged the lever, and both watched with wide-eyed fascination as the machine whirred to life and the axe went crashing down with satifying chopping noise, signifying it had indeed worked. 

"It works!" Dipper cried enthusiastically

"It does? It does!" he cried eagerly

"You did it! You really did it!"

It wasn't long before Phillipe was hitched up and the man was ready to set off to the fair, bidding Dipper a temporary farewell.

"Goodbye, Uncle Stan!" he called after him "Good luck!"

"Goodbye, Dipper! Take care while I'm gone!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should be there by now" Stan commented, gaze scanning over the map in his hands, brows furrowed "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a-" he broke off as they approached a sign with several faded away names on it. "Wait a minute.." he lifted his lantern and squinted at the names, one reading Anaheim, the other Valencia. "Let's go this way." he tugged him to the right, and the horse hesitated, shaking his head and attempting to go to the left 

"Come on, Phillipe!" he snapped "It's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time!"

The horse hesitantly did as he was told and took slow, wary steps through the dark woods. They walked on for some time before Stan grew frustrated once more 

"This can't be right." he muttered "Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around and-" he broke off when he heard growls behind them. "Whoa boy, whoa Phillipe!" he tried to soothe the panicking horse. "Look out!" he cried as the horse skidded to a stop at the edge of a cliff

Phillipe took several jerky steps backward and turned them around, eyes wild and panicked

"Back up, back up, back up! Good boy, good boy! That's good, that's- back up! Steady. Steady- Hey now!" he yelled as the cart slammed into a tree and bats shot out of it, earning a shriek from the horse "Hey!" he cried as he was thrown to the ground and the horse took off 

"Phillipe!" he called after him, and not a sound was heard. His wide eyed gaze flicked around rapidly, eyes scanning his surroundings, and he swallowed thickly. "Phillipe?" he whispered hoarsely, tensing when he heard growls once more. "Oh, no!"


End file.
